battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Eyes Episode 46
The forty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Hagakure and Kizakura battle to cheer up troubled children. Summary Featured Card The Angelia of Light Dariel Matches Hagakure vs. Kizakura Turn 1 (Kizakura): -Kizakura summons Cupid. Turn 2 (Hagakure): -Hagakure summons Byakko-Hayato. With its summon effect, he returns Cupid to hand. -Hagakure attacks with Byakko-Hayato. Kizakura takes a life, 4 remains. Turn 3 (Kizakura): -Kizakura summons The Angelia of Light Dariel. -Kizakura attacks with The Angelia of Light Dariel. Hagakure takes a life, 4 remains. Turn 4 (Hagakure): -Hagakure summons The ShinobiBird Juichi. With its summon effect, he summons a Bunshin spirit. -Hagakure attacks with The ShinobiBird Juichi. Kizakura takes a life, 3 remains. Turn 5 (Kizakura): -Kizakura brings The Angelia of Light Dariel to LV2. Then she summons The ArcAngelia Raraphael. Cupid is destroyed in order to pay the cost. -Kizakura attacks with The Angelia of Light Dariel. With The ArcAngelia Raraphael's effect, and The Angelia of Light Dariel's 1 charge, she subtracted 4000 BP from Bunshin spirit. With The Angelia of Light Dariel's effect, because Bunshin spirits was brought to BP 0 for the first time this turn, she increases 1 life. Turn 6 (Hagakure): -Hagakure brings The ShinobiBird Juichi to LV2. Then he summons The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate. Turn 7 (Kizakura): -Kizakura summons The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather. Then she braves The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather with The ArcAngelia Raraphael, with the core added, it was brought to LV3. She also summons Cupid. -Kizakura attacks with The ArcAngelia Raraphael (braved with The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather). With The ArcAngelia Raraphael's effect, and The ArcAngelia Raraphael's, The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather, The Angelia of Light Dariel's, and Cupid's 4 charge, she subtracted 7000 BP from Byakko-Hayato. With The ArcAngelia Raraphael's effect, Byakko-Hayato returns to the deck. Also with The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather's attacking effect, The ShinobiBird Juichi was brought to BP 0, then The ArcAngelia Raraphael (braved with The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather) was refreshed. With The ArcAngelia Raraphael's effect, The ShinobiBird Juichi returns to the deck. -Hagakure uses the magic, Shining Shadow. With 1 change from The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate, he exhausts The ArcAngelia Raraphael (braved with The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather) and Cupid. He then takes a life, 1 live remain. Turn 8 (Hagakure): -Hagakure summons The LightFangPhoenix Rekkuumaru at LV2. With its summon effect, he summons 2 Bunshin spirits. Then he braves The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate with The LightFangPhoenix Rekkuumaru, with the core added, it was brought to LV3. -Hagakure attacks with a Bunshin spirit. Kizakura blocks with The Angelia of Light Dariel. In result, both are destroyed due to BP. He then attacks with another Bunshin spirit. Kizakura takes a life, 3 lives remain. He then attacks with the third Bunshin spirit. Kizakura takes a life, 2 lives remain. He also attacks with The LightFangPhoenix Rekkuumaru (braved with The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate). Kizakura takes a life, 0 lives remain. Winner: Hagakure Cards Used 'Green' BS20-024 - Byakko-Hayato BS22-077 - Shining Shadow BS22-X03 - The LightFangPhoenix Rekkuumaru BS22-X07 - The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate BS23-025 - The ShinobiBird Juichi Bunshin Spirit 'Yellow' BS20-038 - Cupid BS20-X05 - The ArcAngelia Raraphael BS20-X08 - The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather BS23-041 - The Angelia of Light Dariel Cast *Tsurugi - Junko Minagawa *Yaiba- Hikaru Midorikawa *Bringer- Junichi Suwabe *Kizakura- Yui Horie *Garudos- Sho Hayami *Hagakure- Jun Fukuyama *Sora- Yuuki Ono *Suou- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Haqua- Rie Kugimiya *Gordy- Hiroshi Yanaka *Brau- Hiroki Yasumoto *Amarello- Akemi Kanda *Grenada- Michiko Neya *Mars- Masuo Amada *Rebel- Takuya Eguchi *Master Samohan- Tetsuo Goto *Long- Akemi Kanda *Chun- Shigeo Kiyama *Chun's Wife- Kimiko Saito *Lagar- Ayane Sakura *Sammy- Risa Taneda *Child- Naomi Ōzora *Justice Tachibana- Shinnosuke Tachibana *Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe *Narration, Bomber- Rikiya Koyama Main Staff *Script: Yuka Yamada *Storyboard/Episode Director: Akiko Honda *Animation Director: Hajime Maruo, Akiko Toyoda Trivia Category:Episodes: Sword Eyes